Kiss It Goodbye
by Lady Camille
Summary: Satu yang melepas tanpa rasa kerelaan, ingin menghentikan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikekang. Satu yang bisa memberikan dorongan, untuk terbang mengejar ambisi dan impian. Kehilangan yang sama. Dengan makna berbeda. Rela. Adalah rasa yang sulit dimengerti. Namun bisa dijalani. - DoflamingoCrocodile. MihawkShanks. Mature Content. SMUT. Well, caution advised if you are under 18.


"Doflamingo_-san,"_

Nama yang dilafalkan oleh seorang gadis dengan begitu manja, bibir ranum berpoles lipstik tersenyum menggoda. Namun sang pemilik nama tampak tidak tertarik. Tetap duduk santai di sofa, tidak ingin menikmati kemolekan dua perempuan yang duduk rapat di kiri dan kanannya. Itu sudah terjadi tadi malam. Dan untuk mengulanginya lagi dengan gadis yang sama, ia tidak berminat.

"Doflamingo_-san!_ Ayo bersenang-senang bersama kami,"

Suara lain datang dari arah kolam renang. Kecantikan para gadis yang diatas rata-rata, dengan lekuk tubuh dipamerkan dalam balutan _two-piece_—pemandangan yang cukup berbahaya, meski sebenarnya semuanya hal biasa. Rumah yang lebih mirip miniatur istana ini memang sering dijadikan tempat berpesta oleh pemiliknya. Dengan gadis-gadis yang tentu sebagian adalah model, atau gadis yang menemaninya tidur semalam seingatnya termasuk salah satu dari gadis tercantik di kampusnya.

"Marijoa akan menangis jika melihat kelakuan salah satu _pangeran_nya," ucapan dingin dengan intonasi datar itu membuat seluruh gadis di kolam renang menoleh.

Doflamingo pun memberikan perhatian pada pemuda berpenampilan smart casual itu, "Mihawk," panggilnya. "Fuffuu… Peduli apa aku pada hal semacam itu. Derajat. Kebangsawanan. Tidak penting,"

"Mihawk_-san!"_

"Mihawk_-san!_ Sudah lama tidak melihatmu!"

Tidak peduli pada gadis-gadis yang berisik memanggil dan menggoda. Pemuda dengan mata emas unik itu kemudian duduk di sofa, mengambil cocktail dingin di meja, menikmatinya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan bicara. "Kau sudah memiliki anak, bagaimana kalau anak-anakmu melihat semua ini."

"Oi! Bicaramu terdengar salah," protes Doflamingo, ia membiayai dan mengangkat beberapa anak terlantar tanpa orang tua itu memang benar. Tapi semuanya tidak berada di sini. Trafalgar Law misalnya—ia kirim ke sekolah medis terbaik yang berada di Flevance. Lalu Sugar berada di salah satu perusahaannya yang membuat mainan.

Mihawk tidak menanggapi, dan kembali meminum cocktail. Wajahnya selalu datar tak terbaca, namun dari caranya memandang gelas, jelas ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya pada Doflamingo.

"Hm?" gumam Doflamingo, tidak mengerti arah bicara sahabatnya itu, dan hanya bisa menduga-duga.

"Dia akan pergi bukan?"

Saat dugaannya benar. Doflamingo tidak menjawab. Karena apa yang harus dikatakan, orang itu sudah memutuskan. Untuknya, bahkan Alabasta menjadi terdengar begitu jauh. Sangat jauh. Dan kemudian ia hanya tertawa, seakan mengejek keadaan.

"Tanyakan pertanyaan tadi pada dirimu sendiri, Mihawk."

.

-o-o0o-o-

Doflamingo x Crocodile – Mihawk x Shanks

**Kiss It Goodbye**

By Niero

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

**Alternate Universe**. **Rate M** BUKAN untuk jaga-jaga (sex, smoke, drink, swear, semuanya tersedia). **OOC** untuk umur dan bermacam hal lain. Anda sudah diperingatkan, **smut** bukan sekedar basa basi.

-o-o0o-o-

.

Mobil sport berwarna hitam melintas pelan saat memasuki gerbang utama _University of Dressrosa_, kemudian berbelok menuju arah deretan gedung _Department of Economics_. Pengemudinya mengendalikan stir hanya dengan sebelah tangan, tangan yang sebelah lagi digunakan untuk memegang ponsel—menerima panggilan. Bukan kebiasaan baik. Tapi ia tidak peduli, konsentrasinya bagus, apa salahnya.

"Aku tidak ada waktu mengantar ke fakultasmu, kau bawa sendiri saja mobilku." ucap pemuda ber_scarf _merah muda itu setelah mengakhiri panggilan telponnya. "Lagi pula, kenapa kau masih nebeng mobilku, Mihawk? Kemarin pun begitu,"

"Sudah aku bilang, Doflamingo." jawab pemuda di kursi sebelah, "Mobilku rusak parah,"

"Itulah masalahmu. Kau masih berusaha memperbaikinya, mana mungkin bisa setelah menabrak pohon sekencang itu." lanjut Doflamingo, kalau itu dirinya—sudah dari kemarin ia beli mobil baru. "Bocah itu masih hidup?"

Mihawk tidak berminat menjawab, mobilnya rusak bukan masalah. Yang menjadi masalah buatnya adalah si pengemudi, pacarnya yang saat itu membawa mobilnya. Dan sekarang masih di rumah sakit. Tidak ada luka parah memang. Tapi ia tetap khawatir.

"Oi, Mihawk!" panggil Doflamingo, mahasiswa tingkat tiga ini sudah sampai di gedung tujuan, "Tidak peduli kau ada kelas atau apa, kalau urusanku di sini selesai, bawa mobilku kemari." ucapnya sambil keluar dari mobil.

Mihawk mengikuti keluar, untuk berpindah ke belakang kemudi. "Aku bukan sopirmu," balasnya dengan nada sedatar biasa. "Biasanya kau masih akan ke sebelah," telunjuknya sambil mengarah ke gedung dengan huruf-huruf tercetak: _Department of Politic and International Relations._

"Ck, kuliahku padat." geram pemuda Donquixote itu.

"Sejak kapan kuliah menjadi beban untukmu?"

Doflamingo mengumpat singkat saat melihat mobilnya melintas cepat, kemudian berbelok di ujung jalan. Satu-satunya teman yang dipunyainya—sejak masa sekolah itu terkadang kurang ajar. Tapi itu tidak salah. Dengan kapasitas otaknya, kuliah masalah enteng, tidak seperti hubungan-entah-apa-namanya dengan mahasiswa di departemen politik sebelah. Itu baru disebut rumit, kecerdasannya seakan mati fungsi untuk memecahkan masalah ini. Seseorang yang ingin disebutnya sebagai pacar, namun kenyataannya bukan. Jika disebut teman, teman mana ada yang _tidur_ bersama, teman mana ada yang tiap kali bertemu menyimpan hasrat untuk saling mencumbu.

Tapi sekarang ia harus bergegas, profesornya sudah menelpon tadi. Hasil researchnya tentang _Illegal Trade_ akan diterbitkan. Membenarkan posisi kacamata, ia bergegas dan sesekali membalas sapaan dari beberapa teman kuliahnya. Atau bahkan ada yang menyingkir mundur saat ia lewat.

Ia bukan orang yang ramah. Tidak ragu menghajar siapapun yang berani mengganggu, membuatnya memiliki musuh dimana-mana. Bisik-bisik di belakang menyebutnya Ten Yasha—mengacu pada sifat yang katanya seperti iblis, dipadukan fakta bahwa ia bangsawan dunia. Meski kenyataannya saat berumur dua belas tahun ia justru meninggalkan _tanah suci _Marijoa, dan meneruskan _junior high _di Dressrosa.

"Profesor Rayleigh," sapanya setelah memasuki ruangan sang profesor.

"Oh, Doflamingo_-kun."_ profesor berambut perak tergerai sepundak itu mempersilahkan muridnya duduk. "Aku sampai membaca ulang paper ini. Brilian—seperti biasanya. Hanya ada beberapa bagian yang perlu kita bahas langsung, dan semuanya akan akan sempurna."

Katakan ia selalu berpesta di saat senggang. Mengunjungi club saat malam. Tapi jangan pikir kuliahnya berantakan.

.

.

Mihawk sedikit mengurangi kecepatan mobil saat mendekati gedung _Faculty of Law_. Namun, bukan berhenti di lapangan parkir untuk kemudian mengikuti kelas. Ia justru melewati fakultasnya begitu saja. Menuju gerbang keluar, dan semakin menambah laju kendaraan saat sampai di jalanan. Pemuda yang merupakan anggota kerajaan Shikkearu dari Kuraigana ini jelas-jelas berniat membolos.

Ia berbelok kelewat tajam di persimpangan dekat salah satu perusahaan milik Doflamingo. Sahabatnya itu memiliki empat jenis bisnis di bidang yang berbeda, dikelola oleh empat _Elite Officer_. Dengan umur semuda itu, keterlauan memang. Dan dengan kecepatan mobilnya tadi, Mihawk tentu masih bisa mengendalikan. Ia dan Doflamingo menyukai kecepatan. Mobilnya bahkan dilengkapi _NOS_, itulah sebenarnya penyebab kecelakaan—si rambut merah tidak bisa mengontrol.

Dan Mihawk merasa bersalah sudah membiarkan pacarnya menyetir sendirian, seharusnya ia menemani, ia tahu benar sifat pemuda itu. Cepat ia berbelok ke rumah sakit. Saat sampai, di dalam ruang rawat sudah ada orang lain, ia tidak tahu siapa—meski rasanya pernah bertemu.

Shanks, pemuda berambut merah itu melihat ke arah pintu. Wajahnya yang semula berpikir serius berganti dengan senyum lebar, "Mihawk!" serunya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi," ucap laki-laki berambut hitam panjang itu, "Pikirkan baik-baik, Shanks."

"Um," Shanks mengangguk singkat, dan membiarkan orang itu keluar kamar begitu saja. Melihat Mihawk juga mengamati, ia melanjutkan. "Dia memang seperti itu, Benn Beckman, _researcher Earth Science and Ocean_ dari tim Red Force." jelas Shanks.

Mihawk tidak berkomentar, mungkin rasa ingin tahunya ia simpan untuk ditanyakan lain kali. Mendekati Shanks, ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur lalu menyentuh pelan pipi dan dengan ibu jari menelusuri perban yang membebat sebelah mata pemuda itu. Ia harap lukanya tidak parah.

"Hhh…" Shanks menghela napas, menunduk menyesal kemudian. "Aku minta maaf, mobilmu—"

"Itu tidak penting," ucap Mihawk, sebenarnya ia ingin mengomel. Ia tidak sayang mobilnya, ia sayang Shanks, dan ketidakhati-hatian Shanks itu bisa menghilangkan nyawa. Meski begitu, ia telan semuanya. Tidak tega. "Bagaimana dengan matamu?"

"Dokter bilang meski luka dari goresan kaca itu dalam, tapi tidak melukai mataku. Semua baik-baik saja," kata Shanks, "Uh, harus dicek ulang seteleh perban dibuka. Oh, aku harus beristirahat di sini sampai lusa. _Shimatta!_ Kuliahku, bandku—Yasopp, Lucky Roo, teman-teman! Dan minggu depan ada pentas, ba—nnh,"

Geram, Mihawk membungkam bibir pemuda itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin bocah ini seakan menganggap kecelakaan kemarin, yang melukai sebelah mata—seakan bukan hal besar. Itu memang kecelakaan tunggal, dengan mobil sampai ringsek parah. Memang keajaiban pengemudinya selamat. Dan sekarang, juniornya di kampus itu justru melantur memikirkan band. Benar-benar tak terduga. Tapi, seperti biasa, Shanks tidak pernah menolak ciuman yang ia berikan, Shanks selalu membalas—tidak mau kalah.

"Shanks, ini rumah sakit." ucap Mihawk disela ciumannya, disela bibir dan lidah yang menjelajah, mengoda, beradu dalam. Mihawk tahu, ia sendiri yang memulai. Tapi rasanya ciuman ini agak terlalu lama.

"Memangnya kenapa?" balas Shanks, tidak mau melepaskan lengannya dari leher Mihawk.

Ya. Memangnya kenapa?

.

.

"Mihawk sialan!" Doflamingo mengantongi kembali ponselnya setelah gagal menghubungi teman yang membawa mobilnya itu.

Tentu saja ia tidak mau jika harus mencari ke gedung hukum, terlalu jauh jika ditempuh dengan jalan kaki. Dan terlalu merepotkan jika meyuruh siapapun di sekitarnya untuk mencari Mihawk. Namun, lebih karena ia tidak terburu-buru sama sekali. Tidak ada masalah penting di perusahaan yang membuatnya harus turun tangan. Ia bisa bersantai di kampus, mengunjungi gedung politik di sebelah sudah pasti.

"Doflamingo," panggilan dengan nada merendahkan, serta terdengar begitu angkuh. Dengan kepala terdongak tinggi, gadis berambut hitam panjang itu menyerahkan map hijau dan tiga kertas putih yang terlipat dengan simbol universitas tertera jelas. Sepertinya undangan. "Rapat _Executive Council_ nanti sore, kau berikan itu pada Mihawk dan Crocodile."

"Fuffuffuu… Kau menjadi kurir pengantar undangan, kemana budak-budakmu, Hancock?"

"_Urusai! _Ini gara-gara Kuma yang harusnya mengurus undangan, tapi justru sibuk entah apa dengan Gereja dan Biblenya,"gadis itu mengibaskan rambut, melangkah pergi sambil mengumpat-umpat merendahkan laki-laki seperti biasa.

Meneruskan tujuannya ke gedung politik, Doflamingo membuka map yang diberikan padanya. Semua hal akademik dan kegiatan kampus yang biasa. Kemudian mengecek kertas putih undangan—melihat waktu yang tertera, sekalipun Hancock mengatakan sore, ternyata dua jam lagi. Agak tergesa ia memasuki gedung, dan berbelok ke arah _cafeteria_. Ia yakin pemuda yang dicarinya ada di sana.

Dan dugaanya benar. Crocodile tengah menikmati makan siang sambil membaca buku tebal, terlalu berkonsentrasi sampai tidak menyadari Doflamingo yang mendekat. Menarik buku itu, Doflamingo membaca deretan judulnya.

"Sistem Pemerintahan Alabasta?"

"Flamingo," ucap Crocodile, sambil mengambil bukunya dari tangan Doflamingo. "Jangan menggangguku, brengsek."

"Fuffuu… Bicaramu selalu saja kotor, _Wani."_ balas Doflamingo, kemudian duduk di kursi seberang meja. Sambil menyodorkan map dan undangan yang tadi diberikan Hancock.

Crocodile menutup buku bacaannya, melihat Doflamingo sejenak sebelum mengambil undangan yang ditujukan untuknya. "Kau tampak lelah,"

"Hm?" gumam Doflamingo, senyum lebar bermain di bibirnya. "Mungkin. Nanti malam kau temani aku kalau begitu,"

Ajakan seperti itu membuat Crocodile memijit pelipis, ia jadi ingin merokok, namun tidak jadi karena masih berada di kampus. Biasanya ia tidak menolak, karena ia juga menginginkan apa yang ditawarkan Doflamingo.

Crocodile menikmatinya. Sex yang luar biasa. Panas yang tidak pernah ia rasa sebelumnya, dan tidak bisa ia cari penggantinya. Ingin lagi dan terulang lagi. Tapi hal semacam menguasai Doflamingo untuk mendapatkan kepuasannya sendiri. Berada dalam suatu komitmen. Hal itu terlalu banyak untuk ditanggungnya. Ia tidak tahu isi pikiran Doflamingo tentangnya. Namun ia tahu benar Doflamingo sepeti apa—banyak perempuan dan laki-laki yang silih berganti berada di lengan Doflamingo. Seakan malam yang mereka lewati tidak cukup untuk memuaskan hasrat besar pemuda pirang itu.

Jika menuruti kata hatinya, Crocodile ingin menyingkirkan semua teman tidur Doflamingo. Tapi apa gunanya?

"Kalau aku tak sibuk," balas Crocodile kemudian.

"Crocodile, aku—" ucapan Doflamingo terhenti, ia hanya menatap Crocodile dari balik lensa kacamatanya.

"Kau apa?"

Untuk sejenak, hening di antara keduanya membuat suara-suara di cafeteria—dari obrolan, denting gelas, menjadi lebih jelas. "Fuffuu… Tidak ada apa-apa," lanjut Doflamingo.

Tidak ada yang harus Doflamingo katakan saat ini. Jika itu adalah bagaiamana tentang ia menunjukkan kuasanya, menundukkan Crocodile bukan di dalamnya. Besar rasa ingin memiliki Crocodile, namun pemuda ini selalu seperti pasir, semakin ia gengam maka akan semakin lepas. Yang bisa Doflamingo lakukan, biarkan buaya itu masuk dengan sendirinya—ke sangkar burungnya.

Crocodile masih mengerutkan kening, ingin tahu apa yang disembunyikan Doflamingo. Tapi kemudian ia berdiri, "Aku mau pesan kopi, kau mau?" tawarnya.

"Tentu,"

Masih ada waktu sebelum rapat rutin yang mewajibkannya untuk hadir, masih bisa ia nikmati untuk mengobrol santai dengan Crocodile. Kadang merepotkan berada di tujuh jajaran utama eksekutif mahasiswa. Tapi banyak keuntungan untuknya. Dan Doflamingo kemudian teringat Mihawk.

Kemana elang brengsek itu?

.

-o0o-

.

Pintu ruang perpustakaan terbuka, tepat saat Doflamingo menyeselsaikan seluruh tugas kuliahnya. Di depannya berserakan bermacam literatur dan buku buku analisis ekonomi. Setelah mematikan laptop, ia membereskan semua buku tersebut. Perpustakaan pribadinya ini menampung ratusan buku yang ia datangkan dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Bahkan ada yang langsung dari Ohara.

"Doffy, di Sabtu pagi seperti ini kau masih saja belajar." komentar pria tinggi dengan suit merah gelap dan rambut coklat panjang yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan. Salah satu _Elite Officer_ itu meletakkan setumpuk berkas, "Laporan keuangan dari Vergo, tentang ekspor barang dari Punk Hazard. Monet sudah mengaudit semuanya,"

Doflamingo mengambil laporan itu, menelitinya. Bisnisnya sebagian memang tidak bersih, dunia bisnis itu kejam. Tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan anak buahnya memarkup laporan—menipunya untuk kantong pribadi. Percayalah, ia akan tahu—dan itu sama artinya cari mati, "Sebagai catatan ini sudah siang. Bagaimana Corrida, Diamante?"

Yang dimaksud adalah pusat dari perusahaan konsol video game dengan brand PIRATES, brand yang langsung melejit setelah merilis game tentang pertarungan bajak laut dan perburuan harta karun. Brand berlogo wajah tersenyum yang dicoret dalam lingkaran itu melingkupi seluruh bisnis di bawah kuasa Doflamingo.

"Aku masih mengembangkan game pertarungan Colosseum. Sugar memberikan berapa ide karakter, Trebol sudah setuju untuk memproduksi figure mainan untuk karakter itu. Dan akan dirilis bersamaan nanti," jelas Diamante.

"Fuffuffuu… Kau memang jenius,"

"Bicara apa kau ini, aku tidak jenius." sangkal Diamante, "Kaulah yang jenius sebagai president dari PIRATES, padahal usiamu masih dua puluh tahun tapi sudah memiliki terobosan bisnis sebesar ini."

Doflamingo menyeringai lebar, ada rasa geli tiap kali berbincang dengan Diamante. "Tidak. Kaulah yang jenius, divisimu selalu mengembangkan software-software game yang selalu menjadi trend."

"Doffy, aku tidak sejenius itu."

"Ayolah, Diamante. Akui saja kalau kau jenius,"

"Arh! Hentikan. Aku tidak jenius!"

"Baiklah. Aku hentikan,"

"Kau memaksa sekali, Doffy! Aku akui—"

Perkataan Diamante terhenti karena suara ketukan di pintu perpustakaan. Salah satu pelayan menunduk hormat sebelum mengutarakan maksudnya, _"Waka-sama,_ Crocodile_-sama_ menunggu Anda di ruang tamu."

"Antar dia ke kamarku, dan suruh menunggu sebentar." perintah Doflamingo, bibirnya masih tersenyum lebar.

Setelah peyalan itu undur, Doflamingo meneruskan memeriksa tiap laporan yang dibawa Diamante. Semuanya sempurna, tinggal menorehkan tanda tangan. Inilah yang dilakukannya selain hari-hari sebagai mahasiswa. Sejak pertama keluar dari Marijoa, ia menolak bantuan dari ibunya. Ayahnya—jika ditanya kenapa ia pergi dari Marijoa, dan membangun hidupnya sendiri di Dressrosa, itu karena perbedaan pendapat dengan ayahnya. Sebuah cerita lain yang ingin ia lupakan.

Tapi sekarang, saat semua pekerjaannya selesai. Sisa waktunya selalu ia gunakan untuk mencari kesenangannya sendiri.

.

.

Tidak ada pemandangan yang lebih menyenangkan bagi Doflamingo selain mendapati Crocodile berada di kamarnya, duduk di ranjang sambil memainkan game. Memang bukan pertama kalinya Crocodile berada sini, namun hal ini tetep tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan seluruh pesta yang ia buat. Karena memang tidak ada yang bisa mengimbangi dirinya selain Crocodile.

"Lama," ucap kesal Crocodile saat melihat Doflamingo akhirnya memasuki kamar.

Doflamingo tertawa singkat, "Tidak lebih lama dari menunggu semalaman, aku pikir kau akan datang kemarin."

"Sayangnya aku sibuk, Flamingo." Crocodile menyulut rokoknya, lalu membuka jendela kamar. Melihat langsung ke arah kolam renang di bawah. Kosong. "Lagipula, ranjangmu itu tidak pernah dingin kan?"

"Kau ingin menghangatkannya?" bisik Doflamingo, yang sudah berada di belakang Crocodile. Ia mengambil rokok pemuda itu. Dan ganti melumat bibir di sana penuh-penuh, rasa tembakau begitu pekat. Lidahnya menyusup masuk, sensasi dingin saat lidah mereka bertemu, pahit tembakau, sisa manis dari filternya. Familiar.

"Tunggu," Crocodile mendorong Doflamingo, "Aku kesini, karena ada yang ingin aku bicarakan de—"

Ucapan itu tidak selesai karena Doflamingo kembali menciumnya. "Bicara nanti saja,"

Punggung Crocodile bersandar di dinding sebelah jendela, tekanan dari Doflamingo semakin menghimpit. Otot-otot di dada bidang dari kemeja putih tak terkancing mengirimkan getar yang semakin turun menuju arah selatan tubuhnya. Mereka belum berhenti berciuman. Seakan ada yang kurang, berbagi saliva dan gigitan-gigitan, mereguk lebih, dengan napas memburu dan panas menjalar. Beradu lidah dengan tema napsu.

"Kau tahu," gumam Crocodile, tangannya melucuti ikat pinggang serta menarik zipper celana Doflamingo, "Melakukan ini di tengah hari, dengan jendela terbuka, rasanya begitu _immoral_,"

Menelusuri leher Crocodile dengan bibir, lalu semakin naik ke telinga. Napas berat dan hangat Doflamingo membuat Crocodile mengerang, "Fuffuffuu… bukankah hal _immoral _biasanya selalu membuat lebih terangsang,"

"Nnh, bicaramu terlalu vulgar." kata Crocodile, dengan cepat ia melepas kancing-kancing kemeja hijau gelapnya. Meloloskan kain itu dari lengan. Saat ia kembali merapat, betapa panas tubuhnya saat menyadari betapa keras Doflamingo saat ini. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang lebih ditenggelamkan gairah.

Doflamingo menyeringai tajam, menjilat bibirnya sendiri saat Crocodile berlutut di depannya. Melepas kaca mata, tangannya kemudian menyusup dalam rambut hitam yang membingkai wajah tampan pemuda yang tengah mencumbunya dengan penuh. Mencengkeram kepala itu dengan erat, namun tidak menyakiti. Mendorongnya untuk lebih dalam. Menuntut bergerak cepat. Saat napasnya mulai memburu karena permainan erotis itu, ia menunduk untuk melihat Crocodile yang juga tengah menatapnya. Getaran bibir dan lidah di sekitar dirinya tidak membuat semua lebih baik. Hanya mengirim hasratnya memuncak.

"Uuh," erang dengan suara rendah meluncur dari bibir Doflamingo. "Rasanya kesal jika membayangkan kau melakukan ini pada orang lain,"

Crocodile berhenti sejenak, tatapannya semakin tajam. "Kau pikir aku melakukan ini pada semua orang?"

"Tentu saja tidak," seringai culas Doflamingo terkembang.

Meneruskan apa yang tadi terhenti, denyut panas dari apa yang dimanjanya seakan mendorong Crocodile untuk meningkatkan intensitas gerakan. Dan suara kurang ajar itu justru membuatnya terbakar, mengirim tangannya yang bebas untuk menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Pandangan matanya tidak bisa ia alihkan dari ekspresi Doflamingo yang tersaput napsu, tergambar dengan jelas di raut wajah dan bibir yang mengguman parau. Ia tidak tahan. Gerakan tangannya semakin cepat, berburu dengan puncak yang semakin dekat.

Tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, Doflamingo menekan kepala Crocodile untuk bertahan. Menerima pelepasannya.

"Siapa yang lebih vulgar sekarang?" ada senyum puas di bibir Doflamingo, saat melihat Crocodile bahkan sudah seperti itu tanpa sentuhannya.

Crocodile mendongak, membersihkan bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. "Idiot. Tentu saja kau,"

"Fuffuffuu… Kau memang manis, Crocodile." kata Doflamingo, ia mendorong pemuda itu ke tempat tidurnya. Menindihnya di sana.

"Brengsek. Jangan sebut aku manis, kau pikir aku perempuan?"

"Hm? Perempuan tidak ada yang semenggairahkan ini," Doflamingo menunduk, sambil menempatkan diri di antara kaki Crocodile ia menelusuri perut dan dada dengan otot terbentuk sempura itu menggunakan telapak tangannya. Jemarinya menjamah tiap jengkal, menelusuri tiap titik yang membuat Crocodile bergerak dalam tuntutan lebih. "Kau tidak sabaran. Fuffufuu…"

"Berhenti bermain-main, Dofla!" geram Crocodile.

"Kau pikir aku sedang apa?" Doflamingo menyeringai, tangannya cepat melepas seluruh sisa pakaian yang menghalanginya. Ereksinya tertekan ke tubuh Crocodile, kebutuhannya meningkat lagi.

Otot-otot perut Crocodile menegang saat tubuh kekar di hadapannya seperti akan menelannya. Dengan tatapan membakar yang tertuju lurus, ia melengkungkan tubuhnya ke arah Doflamingo. Menyambut kecupan-kecupan basah yang menghujani dada. Erangan semakin tidak bisa ia kontrol, saat sebelah tangan Doflamingo seperti memahami apa yang dari tadi ia tunggu—bergerak ke bawah, menggoda. Dan semakin teregah saat dua jari membenam dalam dirinya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sensitif. Bibir yang tidak berhenti mencumbu lehernya. Panas. Ia ingin melebur dengan panas yang lebih.

Melihat Crocodile yang semakin erotis, menuntut untuk dilepaskan dari kegilaan yang membelenggu. Doflamingo membalik posisi, menyusuri punggung Crocodile yang menghadapnya—ia bernapas berat di tengkuk pemuda itu. Tangannya kemudian mengarahkan dirinya sendiri untuk menembus masuk dalam tubuh Crocodile.

"Arh… Dofla!" napas Crocodile terasa berantakan, sensasi saat diterobos dengan keras seperti itu. Irama yang diterimanya membuatnya ingin berteriak. Jemarinya mengapai selimut kusut, mencengkeramnya. Erangannya tidak putus.

"Hm… Sial. Crocodile. Hh." umpatan lirih di antara deru napas Doflamingo, mengimbangi gerakannya yang semakin cepat.

Jemari Doflamingo mengapai tangan Crocodile di depan, menautkannya. Kontrol tiap tekanan yang semula menghujam pasti berubah penuh keliaran. Mendominasi. Bibirnya menikmati pundak dengan gigitan ringan, sebelum meraih bibir Crocodile yang terbuka dalam ciuman memburu. Dan sebelah tangannya yang bebas menyentuh tubuh yang berada dalam kuasanya. Menyiksa dengan tuntutan orgasme.

"Do… Dofla! Brengsek. Jika kau menyentuhku… Aku akan—"

"Keluarkan saja, Crocodile. Datanglah untukku," bisik Doflamingo.

Diambang kegilaan. Di tengah hentakan di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Crocodile mengerang begitu frustasi, "Tidakkah… Apakah tidak cukup untukmu jika hanya denganku?!"

Doflamingo menghentikan gerakannya sejenak. Hanya untuk menghempas lagi lebih dalam. Apa yang didengarnya membuat buncah emosi menguasai. Rapat ia memeluk Crocodile dari belakang. Ia mengeratkan gigi untuk menahan sensasi aneh dalam dadanya. Napasnya ikut tidak beraturan, menghembus di belakang telinga Crocodile. Dan denyut kesejatiannya semakin keras. Semakin panas.

"Nnn!" Crocodile merasakan perubahan dari apa yang ada di dalam dirinya, begitu penuh, dan mendesak, seakan tidak sabar untuk lepas. "Apakah aku… hanya aku tidak cukup memuaskanmu… Doflamingo?!"

Raut wajah Doflamingo menggelap. Nada suaranya semakin rendah seiring dengan puncak kenikmatannya yang semakin dekat. "Kau… Tidak akan pernah cukup untukku, Crocodile." satu tekanan, "Kau… Tidak akan pernah membuatku puas." sekali lagi hentakan menghempas dalam, "Karena aku selalu menginginkanmu lebih. Tidak cukup hanya sekali, tidak cukup hanya sekedar menikmati tubuhmu seperti ini!" cepat gerakan Doflamingo menginvasi, dan saat semuanya ia lepaskan begitu jauh di diri Crocodile. Erangannya bersahutan dengan rintih kepuasan pemuda yang ada di dekapannya.

Kepala Crocodile tersentak ke belakang saat pelepasannya datang. Seperti tamparan yang menghempaskan jiwa. Seluruh ucapan Doflamingo menggulung kesadarannya. Dan saat ia kembali—dari cengkeraman nikmat sesaat. Ia berbalik, dan meraih bibir Doflamingo dalam ciuman.

"Aku selalu mengingkanmu untuk jadi milikku, hanya milikku, Crocodile." desah Doflamingo di antara lumatan dan kecupan-kecupan yang tidak ringan.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek, kau tahu itu." kata Crocodile sambil tertawa, dan kemudian mengerang saat melihat ke bawah—menyadari Doflamingo masih begitu tegang. "Bisakah kau tidak lebih brengsek lagi dari ini, Doflamingo?"

Doflamingo membalasnya dengan seringai senang. Ia ikut tertawa, bukan hanya dirinya yang ingin lebih, tubuh Crocodile pun sama. Hanya sekali tidak akan pernah memuaskan keduanya. Sekalipun siang merangkak menuju sore. Atau tiba-tiba terdengar suara berisik dari arah kolam renang di bawah, suara kecipak air, ada yang bersenang-senang di sana. Doflamingo tidak peduli. Tempat tidur besar ini lebih sulit untuk ditinggalkan. Dan siapa yang menemani di atasnya, memberinya kehangatan, lebih sulit untuk ditolak.

Jadi, apakah dua kali. Tiga kali. Hanya satu kata yang mereka pahami; _lagi_.

.

.

Semburat langit merah, dengan cahaya matahari sore menerpa sosok yang duduk di jendela, tampak seperti siluet yang begitu indah. Crocodile menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, dan membenahi kemejanya yang hanya ia sampirkan di bahu, masih enggan mengenakan pakaian lengkap. Menghembuskan apa yang dihisapnya, asap putih keabuan meliuk hilang terbawa angin. Ia mengamati Doflamingo yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, mengambil wine dingin dari wadah perak berisi es yang diletakkan di atas meja kopi. Kemudian menuangnya dalam dua gelas berkaki.

"Apa pendapatmu mengenai Alabasta?" tanya Crocodile, setelah akhirnya ia punya kesempatan untuk membicarakan apa yang dari tadi siang ditahannya.

Doflamingo ikut duduk di sebelah Crocodile, membiarkan punggung telanjangnya bersandar pada salah satu sisi jendela. Ia kemudian ingat buku yang dibaca Crocodile kemarin hari saat di kampus. Apakah ini mengenai tugas kuliah pemuda itu, "Gurun dan padang pasir. Dengan perekonomian tidak merata di setiap wilayahnya. Masalah utama dengan iklim dan curah hujan, diperparah sistem pengaliran air yang belum sempurna dikembangkan. Bisa kau lebih spesifik tentang apa yang kau tanyakan, Crocodile?"

Ada senyum tipis di bibir Crocodile. Anak ekonomi memang tidak jauh-jauh dari pemikiran seperti itu. "Aku akan ditransfer ke sana," ucapnya kemudian, suaranya terdengar samar, seakan sangat berat untuknya mengatakan itu pada Doflamingo.

"Kau apa?" Doflamingo ingin menyangkal apa yang tadi didengarnya, "Bagaimana mungkin kampus melakukan hal itu?"

"Ini bukan keputusan kampus," jelas Crocodile. "Aku sendiri yang memutusakan. Atas permintaan langsung dari keluarga kerajaan Nefertari. Mereka pernah membantuku, dan kesempatan besar untukku—akhirnya aku bisa ke Alabasta. Meneruskan pendidikanku di sana, kemudian menjadi anggota pemerintahan Alabasta, untuk memajukan negara itu di mata dunia."

Informasi ini terlau mendadak. Membuat Doflamingo merasa tidak sepenuhnya mengerti tentang Crocodile.

Namun semua itu adalah sebuah impian. Doflamingo pun mempunyai impiannya sendiri. Tiap orang mempuyai mimpi, yang bagaimanapun caranya pasti akan berusaha mendapatkanya. Tapi setelah apa yang mereka lalui, setelah akhirnya bisa terbuka dengan keinginan masing-masing. Saat kesempatan untuk saling memiliki baru saja diutarakan. Sejak pertama bertemu dalam pemilihan Student Executive Council. Berakhir dengan pesta di club malam, berduaan di sudut _back room_. Keduanya selalu saling menginginkan sampai saat ini. Menyimpan hasrat terpendam yang tidak pernah padam.

Berapa lama, tahun pertama, kedua, tahun ketiga yang hampir habis ini. Tidak ada artinyakah semua itu? Doflamingo bukan orang yang percaya akan sesuatu bernama cinta. Itu hal yang muluk. Tidak realistis. Ia lebih suka hal yang praktis, pasti, seperti sex. Namun bisakah ia membuat pengecualian untuk Crocodile, dengan Crocodile ia mendapatkan seluruhnya—yang benar-benar sesuai seleranya. Ia pikir awalnya hanya akan bertahan sampai ia bosan—seperti seumpamanya terdampar di pulau terpencil, lalu jatuh satu tas penuh makanan dari langit, menghabiskannya, kemudian selesai. Tapi kenyatannya ia membutuhkan hal itu terus menerus. Kurang.

"Berapa lama?" pertanyaan Doflamingo seperti tidak bermakna, ia seharusnya mengerti, tapi ia ingin mendengar langsung.

"Aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke Dressrosa, Doflamingo."

Selamanya. Crocodile akan pergi dari hidupnya—selamanya. Alabasta berada di belahan lain dari dunia ini. Separuh belahan dunia. Namun bukan masalah jarak, rasanya akan begitu kosong jika sesuatu yang selama ini selalu berada dalam jangkauan. Tapi kemudian hilang.

"Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana perasaanku?!" geram Doflamingo. Amarahnya tersalur melalui tangan yang terjulur cepat, keras menarik dagu Crocodile untuk menghadap padanya.

Tidak gentar sedikitpun Crocodile membalas tatapan tajam Doflamingo. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku melihatmu meniduri hampir separuh dari gadis-gadis dan pemuda Dressrosa?"

Pertanyaan itu dibalik dengan sangat telak. Membuat Doflamingo terkesiap, ia melepaskan tangannya dari Crocodile kemudian. Sungguh, siapa yang dimaksud oleh Crocodile itu tidak pernah penting, hanya sebagai pelepas kebutuhan biologis—tidak pernah ada arti lain. "Perlu kau tahu, wanitaku tidak sebanyak itu."

"Apa kau kesepian saat bukan aku yang berada di ranjangmu?"

"Crocodile, apa maumu?!"

Crocodile menghela napas, kemudian mematikan rokoknya yang sudah pendek. "Aku tidak pernah menghentikanmu, Dofla. Karena aku tahu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa memberikan apa yang kau inginkan. Jika kau ingin tahu, aku pun menginginkanmu. Tapi apa kau mau meninggalkan ambisimu untukku?" ada jeda sejenak, ia tahu Doflamingo tidak akan menyelanya. "Begitu pula denganku, aku tidak akan membuang kesempatan ke Alabasta. Tidak akan menukarnya untuk bersamamu,"

Semua itu benar. Doflamingo tidak bisa menyangkal apa yang dikatakan Crocodile. Determinasi diri yang dimilikinya sama tinggi dengan pemuda rupawan itu. Dan tidak akan tergoyahkan hanya karena hasrat yang berkembang di dalam hati.

Jadi apa yang ia dapat hari ini. Sebuah kenyataan yang begitu ironis.

.

-o0o-

.

Mihawk turun dari mobilnya di depan gedung _Department of Earth Sciences_. Dan untuk sekedar info, mobil sport berwarna gold itu adalah mobilnya sendiri. Baru dibeli. Setelah beberapa hari kemarin ia membawa mobil Doflamingo untuk membolos, dan berakhir dengan sahabatnya itu ngomel-ngomel sepanjang jalan—setelah rapat eksekutif mahasiswa yang ia pun datang terlambat. Omelan yang datang padanya menjadi berlipat dua kali.

Pemuda yang juga menjabat sebagai President dari Club Fencing ini, tentu saja sibuk di sekitar kampus meskipun sekarang adalah hari Minggu. Tapi kemudian kegiatan Club ia serahkan ke Vista yang menjabat sebagai wakilnya. Dan disinilah ia akhirnya, berada di gedung dimana pacarnya kuliah. Setelah kemarin akhirnya bisa keluar dari rumah sakit, pacarnya itu bukan beristirahat—namun justru nekat ke kampus untuk latihan band. Repot juga memiliki pacar yang kelewat aktif.

Suara petikan gitar terdengar saat Mihawk berbelok menuju taman di sebelah gedung. Di salah satu gazebo dengan bangku dari batu—disanalah Shanks menunggunya.

"Cepat sekali latihan clubmu," sapa Shanks, ia meletakkan gitarnya.

Duduk di sebelah Shanks, sambil menghempaskan punggung di sandaran kursi tangannya sekalian bergerak merangkul pundak si rambut merah. "Ada Vista yang mengurusnya,"

"Kau itu," Shanks tertawa renyah, mengangkat sebelah kaki ke atas tempat duduk dan menekuknya. Sedikit merapat pada pemuda yang merangkulnya semakin erat, ia kemudian berucap pelan. "Mihawk, kau cinta aku, kan?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" balas Mihawk, ia menarik Shanks untuk bersandar di sebelah dadanya. Lalu membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher yang selalu terlihat menggiurkan.

"Kau kan tinggal menjawab saja," gerutu Shanks, ia memiringkan lehernya dan menyandarkan kepala di bahu Mihawk. "Hei… Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu,"

"Serius, Shanks. Kau sedang mabuk atau apa?" mengangkat kepalanya, Mihawk lalu menyibak rambut merah yang menutupi sebelah wajah Shanks yang masih diperban. "Atau kau pusing, mau ke rumah sakit lagi?"

Shanks menggeleng, "Tidak. Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja," menggeser duduknya, ia kemudian menghadap Mihawk. Melihat wajah maskulin di depannya, bibirnya terasa kering—ingin dibasahi oleh bibir pacaranya. Menepis pikiran kotor itu, ia meraih tangan Mihawk. "Aku cinta kau,"

"Aku tahu," ucap Mihawk datar, dengan mata emas unik menatap lurus.

Sungguh. Mihawk itu terkadang sangat menyebalkan. Shanks paham benar akan hal tersebut. Terlebih, saat pertama bertemu di penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Ospek yang sangat kejam. Senior brengsek yang menghukumnya habis-habisan karena terlambat datang. Senior cool dengan tatapan mematikan. Shanks tidak setakut itu, namun saat si senior pirang Donquixote ikut dalam upaya perploncoannya. Itu baru neraka. Yang kemudian Doflamingo mengadunya dengan Mihawk dalam permainan anggar—ia sudah ingin sombong, ia menguasai teknik itu karena mempelajarinya saat _High School_, dan yakin akan mempermalukan Mihawk. Namun nyatanya, lawannya adalah master di bidang tersebut. Dua kali ia dipelonco pada hari yang sama.

Hari-hari selanjutnya Shanks sering menantang Mihawk bermain anggar. Namun ia selalu menolak saat Vista menyodorkan formulir untuk bergabung ke Club. Ia tidak tertarik pada anggar—ia tertarik pada Mihawk. Kadang ia menggoda pemuda bermata elang itu dengan cukup sensual. Dan taruhan-taruhan tiap ia kalah, kenapa akhirnya berujung di ranjang.

Keduanya sadar jika terjebak dalam rasa yang sama. Ingin saling memiliki. Rasa posesif aneh. Rasa nyaman jika bersama. Itulah cinta.

"Menyebalkan," gerutu Shanks lagi.

Mihawk tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan pacarnya ini, "Shanks, ada apa?" tidak mendengar jawaban, ia menarik tengkuk Shanks dan membawanya mendekat ke bahunya. "Aku juga cinta kau, kau ingin aku mengatakan berapa kali?"

Shanks terkekeh mendengarnya. Dan ia juga paham, kalau terkadang Mihawk bisa bersikap manis. Ada kepuasan tiap kali ia mendengar Mihawk mengatakan hal tersebut. Ia bahkan tidak peduli saat Lucky Roo melintas sambil berehm-ehm—jelas pemuda kelebihan berat badan itu sengaja menggoda. Namun tentu tidak mempan, Shanks tidak mau menjauh dari pelukan Mihawk.

"Shanks,"

Sayangnya suara yang baru saja memanggil itu, membuat Shanks melepaskan Mihawk. "Benn,"

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu," lanjut pemuda berpakaian hitam dengan rokok menggantung di sudut bibir, tangannya mengacungkan dokumen dengan sampul hitam tebal. "Sekarang,"

"Benn Beckman," panggil Mihawk, ia otomatis berdiri. Seperti ada aura permusuhan aneh yang entah datang dari mana, mungkin rasa kesalnya karena terinterupsi, diperburuk dengan Shanks yang bersikap tidak seperti biasanya. Dan kemunculan pria Beckman ini, semua semakin mencurigakan.

"Dracule Mihawk," balas Benn, "Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu."

"Mihawk," sela Shanks cepat, lalu meraih lengan pacarnya. "Kau bisa pulang dulu, nanti malam aku akan ke rumahmu. Aku akan cerita semua, oke?"

Mihawk bukanlah orang yang tidak mempunyai kesabaran. Pengendalian dirinya lebih tinggi dari sahabatnya. Ia tidak mengerti juga kenapa Doflamingo yang menjadi perbandingan. Namun sekarang rasanya ia ingin menghajar Benn Beckman—hanya karena alasan kesal. Hanya dengan melihat wajah orang itu saja ia ingin melayangkan satu atau dua tendangan di perut dan ulu hati. Atau rambut panjang si sialan ini, bisakah ia tebas saat senggang?

Namun ia tidak akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Sebotol wine menemani Mihawk yang duduk di sofa merah besar, buku tebal di pangkuannya jelas bertemakan hukum. Ia sedikit bersantai, terlebih tugas kuliah untuk besok sudah ia selesaikan dengan sempurna. Persiapan ujian semester pun bukan menjadi masalah. Semua materi sudah tersimpan rapi di kepala.

Sesekali ia mengecek ponsel berstrap salib emas yang tergeletak di meja, tidak ada panggilan atau notifikasi apapun. Aneh mengingat Doflamingo atau Crocodile sering mengajaknya bermain di club saat malam. Sekalipun besok adalah Senin—mau Senin atau hari apapun tidak ada bedanya bagi mereka. Dan sebenarnya ia tidak mengharapkan dua orang itu menghubunginya. Hanya satu yang ditunggunya saat ini. Shanks. Si rambut merah itu sudah janji akan datang, namun belum ada tanda-tanda kemunculan pemuda itu. Dan tidak ada pesan apapun dari pacarnya tersebut.

Sudah sejumlah enam halaman yang selesai ia baca dari bukunya. Saat itulah salah satu pelayan di rumah datang mengantarkan seseorang yang memang sudah ia tunggu.

Senyum Shanks tetap cerah, tetap lebar, meskipun tampak janggal. Dan tanpa basa-basi pemuda itu naik ke pangkuan Mihawk. Sejenak mengistirahatkan kening di pundak kekasihnya. Meluruhkan senyum, menjadi raut bingung—bingung bagaimana caranya menyembunyikan kebimbangan dari Mihawk.

"Ada apa?" ucap Mihawk pelan, tangannya meraih surai merah pemuda itu. Membenamkan jemarinya di sana.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengambil keputusan yang mana," gumam Shanks. "Aku ingin pergi, aku ingin ke Raftel. Tapi aku tidak mau. Aku tidak bisa memilih," lanjutnya berupa racauan. "Aku mau bersama Mihawk,"

"Shanks," tegas Mihawk, ia menarik pemuda itu dan menangkup pipi disana dengan kedua tangannya. "Shanks, tunggu dulu. Bicara pelan-pelan,"

Meraih botol wine di meja, Shanks meminumnya beberapa teguk. Seakan itu air mineral. Ia tidak tahan minum, jadi langsung meletakkan lagi botolnya. "Kau tahu Profesor Gold Roger?" ia memulai, sambil menyamankan diri di pangkuan Mihawk. "Banyak peneliti yang menuju Raftel, tapi terkendala dengan cuaca, dan keadaan lautan. Kemudian, mereka kembali dengan tangan kosong—atau tidak pernah kembali lagi. Aku pun mempelajari itu, aku ingin memecahkan pengaruh apa yang mengahalagi seluruh jalur ke Raftel, apakah dari athmosphere, atau keadaan alam disana sendiri."

Mihawk menyimak itu semua dengan perhatian penuh, dan tangannya melingkar mantap di pinggang Shanks. Raftel. Suatu wilayah di ujung dunia ini. Dengan keadaan alam dan cuaca yang masih misteri. Mungkin ia sudah bisa menebak arah pembicaraan Shanks. Dan entah kenapa, rasanya ia justru ingin tertawa.

"Dan Profesor Roger—" Shanks melanjutkan, "Aku mendapat tawaran darinya untuk menjadi bagian dari team yang akan menuju Raftel. Benn juga tergabung dalam team. Selama ini aku dan Benn banyak menganalisis arsip-arsip perjalanan peneliti yang gagal di tengah jalan. Tentu aku ingin pergi—tapi…"

"Ha… Wahahaha…" sekarang Mihawk benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Hanya sejenak sebelum mengecup bibir Shanks, "Kau bodoh atau apa, hm?"

"Kenapa kau tertawa?! Dan aku tidak bodoh," raung Shanks, ia mencengkeram kerah kemeja putih Shanks yang tidak terkancing. "Kau tahu aku bingung, kalau aku pergi—aku tidak tahu kapan akan kembali. Aku akan cuti kuliah, aku akan jauh darimu. Aku—"

"Shanks, dengar." Mihawk menyentuh leher kekasihnya dengan sebelah tangan, "Apa kau pikir aku akan senang jika kau bertahan di sini. Pergilah, raih impianmu. Capailah Raftel, ikutlah dalam team peneliti ini. Aku tahu Profesor Roger, dia sangat jenius. Aku percaya kau akan menjadi salah satu peneliti pertama yang bisa mengungkap klimatologi dan oseanografi dari Raftel. Lalu kembalilah padaku… Saat kau sudah puas dengan pencapaianmu. Aku akan menunggumu… Selama apapun waktunya."

Tanpa sadar mata Shanks menjadi begitu panas. Ia membenamkan wajahnya lagi di pundak Mihawk. Tidak mau ketahuan kalau ada tetes air yang keluar dari matanya. "Sial. Aku jadi semakin tak ingin pergi,"

"Hm?" gumam Mihawk, ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Shanks. "Kenapa lagi sekarang?"

Shanks mengalungkan lengannya di leher Mihawk, dan menatap mata emas itu dalam. "Aku jadi semakin cinta kau,"

Mendengarnya, Mihawk meraih bibir Shanks. Bibir keduanya beradu, ia kembali meluncurkan lidah ke dalam mulut pemuda itu. Serta tangan yang mulai menjelajah dimana-mana, melepas kaitan celana, membuat Shanks sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya untuk membebaskan jeans yang melekat di kaki.

"Nh," desis Shanks lirih, ia menekan panas tubuhnya ke perut Mihawk. "Aku akan pergi, tapi kalau aku mendengar kau punya pacar lain. Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu,"

Tidak ada yang Mihawk ucapkan setelahnya. Apakah ia termasuk orang yang setia, mungkin iya. Ia tidak banyak mengumbar napsu di mana-mana. Pemuda di pangkuannya inilah yang begitu pas untuk menerima seluruh hasrat jiwa dan raganya. Pemuda yang menggeliat dalam pelukannya, tidak berhenti ia mencumbu Shanks. Dari rahang, leher, getar di tenggorokan yang menggumamkan namanya, kaki yang semakin rapat di antara lututnya yang terbuka. Mihawk tahu, bahwa Shanks menyukai apa yang dilakukannya. Dan satu ciuman lagi, sebelum Shanks berdiri.

Mihawk hampir tidak tahan, melihat Shanks yang hanya mengenakan kemeja merah gelap—bagian bawahnya tidak memakai apa-apa, sedang sibuk membuka kaitan ikat pinggangnya. Pikiran kotornya tidak bisa ia tahan. Lupakan pengendalian diri yang sempat ia ungkapkan sebelumnya, saat seperti ini, semuanya tidak penting.

"Uh, bagaimana caranya melepas ikat pinggangmu?" gerutu Shanks, ia kesulitan.

Shanks. Pacarnya yang manis. Sungguh Mihawk ingin menelannya bulat-bulat. Tidak membuang waktu, ia membuka kaitan celananya sendiri. Dan cepat menarik pinggang Shanks untuk kembali ke pangkuannya. Sekalipun masih berpakaian lengkap. Sungguh. Mihawk tidak pernah merasa sebegini bergairah. Dengan sebelah tangan ia menjelajahi bagian belakang tubuh Shanks. Memanja sisi yang sensitif. Menyiapkan untuk dimasuki dirinya yang sudah begitu keras dan terlihat bangga.

"Mihawk, cepatlah…" bisik pemuda berambut merah itu.

Mengambil inisiatif, Shanks menekan tubuhnya sendiri ke bawah. Matanya terpejam, dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, gerakannya masih tentatif. Menikmati apa yang ada di dalam dirinya. Rasa saat Mihawk bersatu dengannya, begitu panas dan menyenangkan.

"Shanks," panggil Mihawk, menyusupkan tangan ke dalam kemeja—membelai punggung Shanks, menarik garis dari atas ke bawah di tulang belakang yang membuat pemuda itu mengerang liar. "Kau semakin sensitif,"

"Uu… Mihawk! Mihawk!" desakan orgasme menghimpit Shanks. Gerakannya yang semula masih pelan, berubah keras dan cepat. Tidak sungkan mencari sudut yang membuatnya bergetar.

Mihawk yang masih bersandar di sofa, kini memajukan tubuhnya untuk duduk tegak dan merengkuh Shanks erat. Membuat kesatuan mereka semakin dalam, lebih dalam lagi. Bibir basahnya mengecup leher, mengumamkan bisikan betapa ia menikmati apapun yang Shanks lakukan. Mereka tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi saat Mihawk ikut bergerak. Dengan bibir bersentuhan ringan—tidak dengan lumatan, namun saling bertatapan intens lebih membuat tepian pelepasan semakin dekat.

"Hanya kau, Shanks. Hanya kau dan tidak akan ada yang lain," gumam Mihawk, suaranya mendesis disela napas yang berubah berat. Bercampur dengan erangan gairah.

Dan nama yang terucap dari bibir Shanks, dilafalkan dengan kepala terdongak erotis. Lehernya menjadi tempat favorit Mihawk. Saat otot di perutnya mengejang, sentakan kenikmatan di bagian bawah tubuhnya mengalir deras ke arah kepala. Mencandu otaknya untuk sepersekian detik. Membuat seluruh syarafnya bereaksi. Dan ketika Mihawk melepaskan yang tertahan, keduanya semakin erat dalam rengkuhan. Kemudian berdiam dalam posisi seperti itu untuk waktu beberapa lama, membiarkan seluruh getar memudar. Membiarkan tubuh untuk lebih rileks.

Mihawk masih melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Shanks, saat menyadari Shanks justru tertidur di bahunya. Suhu dari tubuh yang menempel padanya terasa lebih tinggi. Memeriksa perban Shanks, tampak bersih, sedikit basah di tepi karena keringat—ia akan mengganti dengan perban baru nanti. Ia tahu Shanks memaksakan diri hari ini, keinginan Shanks sama kuat untuk tinggal atau pergi. Dan memilih sepertinya hal yang lumayan memusingkan untuk pemuda itu. Bagi Mihawk, itu bukan masalah sama sekali. Shanks miliknya, namun ia tidak mau memiliki orang payah yang tidak mandiri.

Membenahi pakaiannya, ia mengangkat Shanks yang sama sekali tidak terusik. Membawa ke kamarnya sendiri. Besok pagi, mungkin bisa ia ulangi bercinta lagi. Sebelum berangkat ke kampus.

.

-o0o-

.

Kegiatan kampus yang semakin padat, riset yang dituntut oleh profesornya. Ujian yang akhirnya datang. Kesibukan perusahaan yang membuatnya mengambil penerbangan tercepat ke Punk Hazard. Membuat Trebol mengusulkan untuk membeli jet pribadi untuk efisiensi waktu. Semua waktu yang dipunyai Doflamingo tersita, dan masalah Crocodile untuk sementara menepi dari otaknya. Mereka bertatap muka hanya dalam pertemuan Executive Council, terakhir dalam rapat pengunduran diri pemuda itu. Setelah rangkaian ujian selesai—Crocodile akan pergi. Meneruskan tahun terakhir kuliah di Alabasta.

Kepala Doflamingo sedikit pening jika mengingat hal tersebut. Syukurlah, hari ujian terakhirnya terlewati dengan lancar, terlebih hanya satu mata kuliah. Sejak semula, semua memang lancar. Seperti yang sudah pernah ia bilang. Ia bisa sangat profesional. Tiap masalah hidup pribadi tidak akan tercampur antara kuliah, ataupun kerja, dan tidak mempengaruhi keteguhanya.

"Doflamingo_-san,"_ bisik wanita yang begitu rapat di sisinya.

Benar. Tidak usah heran. Akhirnya Doflamingo bisa bersantai. Dengan gadis-gadis bersandar pada tubuh kekar atletisnya, juga keramaian di kolam renang yang begitu menyilaukan mata para pria haus belaian. Dan Mihawk yang duduk santai menikmati cocktail di sofa sebelah. Tetap dingin dan datar. Bukan hal asing—Mihawk memang sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, biar bagaimanapun mereka sahabat sejak _Junior High_. Dari segala pesta. Atau kadang sedikit berbagi obrolan masalah asmara.

"Hm hm…" Mihawk menyeringai, "Lucu sekali kau dicampakkan,"

"Kau pun membiarkan pacarmu pergi," balas Doflamingo kasar. "Katakan, siapa yang akan menemanimu tidur sekarang? Ha. Mister yang juga kesepian,"

Mihawk mendegus. Meski tidak ada perubahan ekspresi di wajah datarnya. Keputusannya memang terasa begitu sombong dan angkuh.

"Pesta selesai. Pergi kalian semua," seru Doflamingo, membuat gadis-gadis disana protes. Namun menyingkir dengan cepat. Doflamingo itu mengagumkan, namun mengerikan disaat bersamaan. Yang mungkin ini kesempatan terakhir para gadis itu mengelilinginya di sini. Saat liburan, anak-anak angkatnya semua akan pulang. Tentu ia tidak akan membiarkan mata mereka dinodai hal yang belum pantas.

Suasana sepi sedikit melegakan bagi Mihawk—yang dari entah kapan memang tidak tertarik dengan perempuan, tidak seperti Doflamingo yang tidak masalah mau itu sesama atau bukan. Sunyi menyisakan dua pemuda yang tampak berpikir, tentang hal berbeda. Mihawk tidak begitu mempermasalahkan Shanks, karena pada akhirnya pacarnya akan kembali. Tapi lain dengan Doflamingo dan Crocodile, keduanya tidak diikat oleh status apapun, seperti keinginan untuk saling memiliki yang kemudian dibiarkan terbang begitu saja. Melepaskan tanpa rasa kerelaan.

"Ujianmu sudah selesai, kan?" tanya Doflamingo. "Ayo minum sampai pagi, di gudang penyimpanan banyak whiskey impor."

Mihawk melihat jam tangannya, "Jam tiga sore, kau salah waktu untuk mengajak mabuk-mabukan. Aku ke sini sebenarnya mau pinjam buku di perpustakaanmu—di area restricted. Tapi ambilkan satu atau dua botol untukku,"

"Ck," Doflamingo mendecak sebal. Kemudian melangkah memasuki rumah. "Liburan akan datang, apa yang kau cari dengan buku itu?"

"Bahan untuk persiapan kuliah tahun depan," sahut Mihawk datar. "Untuk tugas akhirku,"

"Kau serius?" Doflamingo tidak habis pikir, apakah itu karena Mihawk memang rajin—yang setahunya tidak begitu juga. Atau sedang cari pengalihan, pengisi waktu karena kesepian.

"_Waka-dono!"_

Doflamingo menghentikan langkah, dan menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil. Jora terlihat tergesa sambil membawa perangkat telepon hitam. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Urat kesalnya muncul di pelipis. Menyuruh Mihawk ke perpustakaan dan mencari sendiri apa yang dibutuhkan, Doflamingo lalu menyambar telepon khusus untuk menerima panggilan terenskripsi algoritma entah berapa lapis—ia tidak mau tahu. Jelas itu panggilan dari Marijoa. Kenapa panggilan dari sana selalu semerepotkan ini, hubungi saja ponselnya—apa memangnya yang mau disadap oleh pihak tidak bertanggungjawab. Apa memangnya yang akan dibicarakan padanya, _harta negara_? Mustahil.

"_Doffy,"_

Namun saat mendegar suara yang menyapanya, ekspresi Doflamingo melunak. "Mother?"

"_Bagaimana kabarmu, Doffy? Tidakkah kau ingin pulang saat liburan kali ini?"_

Suara lembut Matriarch membuat Doflamingo tersenyum tipis. Ia memang menyayangi ibunya. Dan pertanyaan itu, selalu sama. Apakah ia akan pulang ke Marijoa. Dan jawaban yang diberikannya pun akan tetap sama. Sekalipun ia rindu ibunya, ia tidak akan kembali ke Marijoa.

"_Ayahmu—"_

"—Mother," sela Doflamingo cepat. Tidak mau membicarakan hal ini.

"_Baiklah. Baiklah. Ibu menelpon karena adikmu, Rosinante ingin ikut denganmu ke Dressrosa. Dia akan masuk kuliah tahun ajaran depan dan aplikasinya diterima di universitasmu, tidakkah kau ingin mengucapkan selamat pada kelulusan adikmu?"_

Satu yang menjadi pikiran Doflamingo—apakah ayahnya, mengijinkan Rosinante. Bagaimana mungkin. Tapi itu tidak penting, ekspresi cerah mengkhianati raut bingungnya. Senyum lebar sudah terbentuk otomatis di bibirnya. Rosinante. Rosi. Adiknya yang menangis meraung saat ia meninggalkan Marijoa. Yang memegang erat tangannya tidak mau ditinggalkan. Adik kecilnya. Berapa lama waktu terlewati. Seperti apa adiknya sekarang?

Sungguh. Doflamingo tidak sabar. Mungkin, hidupnya tahun depan tidak akan sesepi yang dibayangkan. Ya. Meski seandainya Crocodile disini, hidupnya pasti lebih sempurna lagi.

.

.

"Flamingo,"

Dipanggil dengan panggilan dan jenis suara seperti itu. Doflamingo berpikir bahwa ia sudah cukup mabuk, lalu berhalusinasi. Rasanya memang salah, jika ia mabuk di sudut perpustakaan. Bukan tempat yang tepat. Terlebih di kursi seberang meja, Mihawk minum sambil membaca buku. Tapi kesalahan mendasar lain—bahwa ia tidak mabuk. Toleransinya akan alkohol cukup tinggi. Lagi pula, baru beberapa teguk yang ia nikmati. Botolnya saja baru terbuka satu, dan buat berdua dengan Mihawk.

"Oh, Crocodile." sapa Mihawk. "Kau ingin bicara dengan dia?" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk pemuda yang sok tidak mau melihat siapa yang datang, "Aku permisi kalau begitu."

"Tidak," ucap Doflamingo. "Kau teruskan saja membacamu, Mihawk. Aku akan bicara dengan Crocodile di luar,"

Luar yang dimaksud tentunya luar rumah. Karena Doflamingo kemudian melajukan mobilnya menjauhi perkotaan dan terus ke arah utara. Crocodile yang duduk di kursi penumpang tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, hanya melihat ke arah luar—kelebatan pemandangan tampak mengabur, berapa kecepatan Doflamingo dalam menyetir. Tetap tidak ada suara, kecuali derum halus dari mesin di depan. Keduanya bungkam, tidak tahu harus memulai. Tidak ada obrolan sekalipun tentang tempat yang mereka tuju. Hingga akhirnya, jauh di seberang—pantai utara Dressrosa mulai terlihat.

Memarkir mobil di depan salah satu café paling ujung, Doflamingo kemudian mengajak Crocodile untuk berjalan ke tempat yang lebih nyaman. Ke pantai yang lebih sepi tidak ada wisatawan. Dari sini, jembatan kokoh dengan pilar-pilar baja merah tampak kecil di kejauhan, mobil-mobil yang berlalu-lalang pun sampai tidak kelihatan. Jembatan yang merupakan akses satu-satunya menuju bandara Green Bit.

"Crocodile," merasa kesunyian itu tidak berguna, Doflamingo akhirnya buka suara.

"Lusa aku akan berangkat," sambung Crocodile, sambil melepas sepatunya. Kemudian berjalan ke pesisir, membiarkan kaki telanjangnya dikelilingi air laut.

Mengikuti Crocodile, Doflamingo justru duduk begitu saja di pasir, tidak peduli _deck pants_ berwarna magentanya basah karena sapuan ombak. Serta kemeja putih yang tidak dikancingkan, bergoyang pelan terbawa angin sejuk. Ia sedikit menggenggam pasir, kemudian dibiarkan pasir itu berjatuhan dari tangannya. Hingga tiap butirnya jatuh ke dalam air, hanyut bersatu hingga tidak bisa dibedakan yang mana yang tadi ia genggam. Dan entah kenapa ia bahkan tidak heran mendengar pernyataan Crocodile.

"Doflamingo," panggil Crocodile, "Aku senang selama bersamamu, aku sangat menikmati tiap kebersamaan kita,"

Saat Doflamingo menoleh, Crocodile juga tengah menatapnya—senyum tipis di bibir pemuda itu tampak samar, "Seharusnya, aku memberikan sesuatu yang lebih pantas."

"Apa misalnya?" tuntut Crocodile, ia tertawa ringan. "Sex yang romantis? Makan malam dengan lilin? Kencan di bioskop? Ayolah, Flamingo… Kita bukan orang seperti itu."

"Fuffuuffuu… Misalnya, harusnya kukatakan dari dulu, jadilah pacarku?"

"Itu lebih tidak masuk akal untukmu," ucap Crocodile, senyum di bibirnya hilang lagi. "Aku tahu seharusnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal yang pantas. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu,"

Mendekati Doflamingo, Crocodile kemudian menunduk. Mencium bibir pemuda pirang yang selalu ada di benaknya sejak pertama bertemu. Pemuda dengan eksistensi yang tanpa terasa terpati di dalam hidupnya. Sejauh apapun ia pergi, ia mengerti—hanya akan ada satu yang selalu menjadi pandangannya di depan sana. Tidak teralihkan. Hanya ada Doflamingo.

"Tidak ada selamat tinggal?" ulang Doflamingo.

"Ya, tidak ada selamat tinggal." balas Crocodile, sambil mengamati matahari yang semakin tenggelam. "Hei, Dofla… Jika suatu saat nanti—"

Suara debur ombak terasa kencang, dan angin menggoyangkan rambut Crocodile, berantakan ke arah wajah—membuatnya terpaksa berhenti bicara. Kedunya kembali terdiam, menyaksikan semburat merah di ujung cakrawala. Mereka telah menikmati kebersamaan. Mereka membagi apa yang bisa dibagi. Dan tidak akan mencari yang tidak ada. Apa yang terjadi esok. Mereka akan tetap melaluinya. Dengan semangat sama, untuk meraih seluruh impian yang mereka punya.

Dan suatu saat nanti. Mungkin mereka akan tahu jawabannya.

.

-o-o0o-o-

**FIN**

-o-o0o-o-

.

Dua pemuda yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi baik itu mengenai ketampanan, maupun dari segi akademik ini berjalan di area kampus dengan santai. Salah satunya yang berambut hitam mengamit buku tebal, sambil membenahi kaca mata tanpa bingkai—yang membuatnya tampak begitu terpelajar. Dan sisanya lebih santai, kini membenahi _scarf_ pink yang melingkar di leher—benar _scarf_ merah muda. Mahasiswa tahun keempat ini cukup membuat terpana seluruh mahasiswa baru—yang belum terbiasa akan keberadaan mereka.

Terlebih, dengan bisik-bisik bahwa keduanya sedang _single_ cukup menggema di sekitar kampus—tidak peduli di fakultas dan departemen manapun. Siapa yang kemudian tidak ingin mengantri. Lihat saja, dua gadis yang tampak sangat memaksakan keberanian dan keberuntungan, berani-beraninya menghadang jalan, sambil menyodorkan surat cinta.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan perempuan," ucap Mihawk datar.

Doflamingo terkekeh di sebelahnya, "Sepertinya, untuk sementara akupun sama."

Sayangnya. Ucapan itu juga menjadi cahaya cerah bagi pemuda-pemuda bertampang diatas rata-rata untuk mendekat. Mereka yang tahu diri—tahu dirinya cukup tampan, pasti akan menawarkan malam untuk bersenang-senang. Mungkin sesekali untuk menghabiskan malam, tidak ada salahnya jika ditanggapi.

Abai pada seluruh gosip yang menerpa. Keduanya meneruskan langkah menuju _cafeteria_ yang berada di gedung _Faculty of __Medieval and Modern Languages_. Fakultas dimana—

_GABRUK!_

Dan tepat di belakang mereka, yang baru menaiki undakan di depan gedung tersebut. Seorang pemuda pirang kikuk jatuh begitu saja sebelum menginjak undakan, mungkin karena tergesa mengejar dua sosok di depannya.

Menoleh, Mihawk kemudian melepas kacamatanya. "Kau butuh kacamataku, Rosinante?"

Doflamingo tertawa singkat melihatnya, kemudian berjongkok untuk membantu adiknya itu berdiri. Merangkul Rosinante, dan bertiga memasuki gedung dimana adiknya itu kuliah. _Cafeteria_ tetap menjadi tujuan untuk makan siang, sebelum mengikuti kelas selanjutnya. Tahun ini—meskipun Doflamingo tidak lagi rajin mengunjungi gedung politik, ataupun Mihawk juga tidak terlihat di sekitar gedung earth sciences. Tapi ada satu gedung lagi. Dimana ada adik kecil yang menyusahkan, cukup menyenangkan untuk dijaga.

.

.

.

* * *

Well, itulah akhirnya. Satu di Kuraigana—pacarnya adalah Yonkou, kapten Akagami Kaizokudan. Satu lagi adalah Raja Dressrosa (terancam lengser)—dengan pacar di Alabasta, kemudian ID, kemudian berlayar entah kemana. o_o

Sekian. Saya harap yang membaca sampai bawah sini memang sudah cukup umur. Terima kasih.


End file.
